14 January 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-14 ;Comments *Peel mentions that he has a copy of the debut Franz Ferdinand LP (and taps the CD case on air to prove it) but cannot play it due to an embargo until Monday 19th January. *Having played a cover of "The Tide Is High" on last night's show, Peel had referred to it as a Blondie song when the original was performed by the Paragons. To make up for the slight mistake the original version is given a spin. *The title of the Unfinished Sympathy session track "Convinced Lamarckist" sparks some debate. Inviting listeners to provide an explanation, Peel learns that it refers to the pre-Darwinian theory of evolution propounded by Jean-Baptiste Lamarck. *Peel also learns that Prednison is a steroid used in the treatment of asthma. *The I Am Kloot LP had been given to John by the Cranebuilders when they met in Groningen. *JP: "Over the Christmas and New Year period, while the rest of you were having fun, I was trying to catch up on the backlog of unheard records. I listened to - I didn't count them exactly - but it was something in the area of 1600 CDs." Sessions *Unfinished Sympathy #2. Recorded 14 December 2003. Tracklisting *Nebula: So It Goes (LP - Atomic Ritual) Sweet Nothing :JP: "I should warn you at this stage of the programme that it's not impossible that in the course of the next couple of hours you may hear words or possibly even concepts if we do our job properly that could cause you offence. So if you feel that you are likely to be offended by anything that may be in the programme, then perhaps you should switch over to Radio 2 where the Rip Johnson programme has live sounds from the Trent Mellis Four and a live interview with ITV's Vanessa Mint." *SFB vs Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (CDR Demo) *Crown: Face Of Destruction/Deep Hit of Death (Various LP - Terrorized 25) Terrorizer *Unfinished Sympathy: Prayers For Time (Peel session) *Dez Williams: When Nature Calls (LP - Elektronic Religion) ID *Moses & Joshua Dillard: My Elusive Dreams (Various LP - Kent's Cellar Of Soul) Kent *Zephyrs: Stargazer (Various LP - Rock Action Presents Vol 1) Rock Action *Paragons: The Tide Is High (details not given) :Starts playing Project Omeaga track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Pulses: Frozen Love (EP - Little Brothers) Dirtnap *Project Omeaga: Prednison Attack (EP - Faraday Transactions) Enzyme (Wrong Speed Moment) *Unfinished Sympathy: Convinced Lamarckist (Peel session) *Kill: Tracksuit Pants Are Thrash (LP - The Soundtrack To Your Violence) No Escape *Quinoline Yellow: Garn Goy (LP - Cyriak Parasol) Skam *Dead Combo: You Don't Look So Good (7") Output *Bobbie Comber: Bunkey Doodle I Doh (78) Broadcast (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "Well I think that's one of the very best Pig's big 78s that we've had... I do vaguely remember singing that as a child." *Suncycle: Somebody (7") Jamdown *I Am Kloot: Here For The World (LP - I Am Kloot) Echo *Johnny Farmer: I've Been A Fool (LP - Wrong Doers Respect Me) Fat Possum *Unfinished Sympathy: Topographic (Peel session) *Simon Digby & Linus: Feedback (12" EP - Four Playerz Part 2) Advanced *Jason and The Astronauts: Burn Down The Boy's School (7") Unlabel *Beres Hammond feat. Jah Youth: Good Old Dancehall Vibes (7") VP *Mint Chicks: Blue Team Go! (7") Flying Nun *Stereolab: Vonal Declosion (LP - Margerine Eclipse) Duophonic *Rechenzentrum: Lye (LP - Director's Cut) Mille Plateaux *Unfinished Sympathy: Teenage Kicks (Peel session) *Cursor Miner: Library (EP - Library) Lo Recordings *Satanicpornocultshop: Sakura Drops (LP - Anorexia Gas Balloon) Sonore *Rosqo: A Thousand Leaves (LP - 2004 Sampler) Gentlemen File ;Name *John_Peel_20040114.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official Radio 1 tracklisting for this show lists Lutan Fyah "Let Righteousness Be Your Guide" in place of the Paragons track actually played. The former would be played on 28 January 2004. The listing also omits the Cursor Miner track played late in the programme. *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment